This Couldn't Get Any Better
by The Angry American
Summary: Being a baby dragon is a bit boring, especially when you're carrying books for a certain element of magic. But having to come home with three of Ponyville's hottest babes could be a blast. Could Spike make this little moment of happiness worth it? A very random Spike drabble.


**"This Couldn't Get Any Better"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony, and that means the characters as well.**

* * *

The place: Twilight Sparkle's house.

The time: 6:15 p.m.

The darkness around the place was nothing but a room filled with books consisting the finest magic spells Ponyville and Equestria ever had.

Ponyville's only baby dragon and Twilight Sparkle's assistant, Spike, was on duty. His task for tonight was to order some magic books from the local Ponyville bookstore, knowing that Twilight's books was ruined due to the fact that Spike was sneezing fire. That dragon must've had a hell of a cold.

If he had gotten better by then, Twilight Sparkle would give him the bits he needed to buy her new magic spells. This time, she wanted to use her magic in cooking a tasty flambe. And with Spike's help, Twilight was about to get the extra assist she needed.

The stack of books Spike was rolling in his wagon was as huge as a pony with diabetes. The cookbooks were almost the size of huge reference books as well. Hard to believe pulling a pie wagon full of books would take the fatigue out of a baby dragon. But at least he was finally home.

"Ohhhhh, it's about time I'm home..." Spike sighed tiredlessly, "Those books must be bigger than my entire head..."

With another deep breath, Spike managed to open the door and roll the books inside...

...but as soon as he opened the door, he was jumped by Rarity in total surprise. Rarity was acting strange when she wrapped his arms all around Spike.

"Oh, Spikey-wikey! It's so glad to see you home!" Rarity spoke in glee, "Now we can spend quality time together with no interruptions!"

Spike felt a little disturbed, yet surprised at Rarity's behavior.

"Ummm... thanks?" Spike confusingly responded.

It got a lot more random when Applejack approached Spike with a tray of dessert in her hooves.

"Here you go, Spike! Fresh apple cobbler from the oven. Baked it myself!" Applejack said, giving thanks to herself.

The aroma from the apple cobbler reached up Spike's nostrils. It was quite tasty and scrumptious, Spike thought. He couldn't wait to share this!

"Thanks! My stomach's growling a little bit." Spike replied.

The random train was still going through Spike's mind, especially when Fluttershy came up to him with a tray of scrumptious brownies. So odd and yet so random at a time like this.

"Hi, Spike. Glad to see you home!" Fluttershy greeted, "I also made you a nice try of delicious colorful brownies. Why don't we share them on the couch together?"

Spike was going onto empty stomach mode looking at those brownies. There were 12 piles of delicious chocolatey goodness. To add the flavor meter, they were covered in delicious strawberry, lemon, and blueberry frosting. Spike's taste buds were about to go on a flavor trip around the world.

"Mmmmmm... don't mind if I do!" Spike said, licking his lips.

As he was nearly close to taking a brownie, he was cut off by Rarity.

"What in the bloody heck do you think you're doing?" Rarity said to Fluttershy.

"I was just feeding him delicious brownies. There's nothing wrong with that." Fluttershy responded.

"You're just trying to take him away from me, just like Applejack!" Rarity cried out angrily before Applejack stepped in.

"That's just a bunch of baloney!" Applejack shouted in defense, "Spike prefers Apple Cobbler over brownies anyday! And what about you, Rarity? You didn't even bring anything for Spike!"

"I don't need dessert to win his heart!" Rarity exclaimed again, "All I need is my charm and beauty."

"Charm and beauty?" Applejack said with a raised eyebrow, "I swear, you're so cheap. Which isn't surprising because that's how you look like everyday."

Rarity gasped hearing that offensive comment from Applejack. How dare she say those words in front of her... and Fluttershy!

"How dare you say those words to me!" Rarity gasped, "Come over here so I can give you a major thrashing!"

"You dare mess with the bull?" Applejack said, readying his lasso at a time like this, "Then I might as well give ya the horns!"

This fight was so intense, that Fluttershy decided not to be a part of it. Instead, the nature-loving pony hid right behind Spike. Spike couldn't figure out who to choose in this situation. So he had a solution.

"Girls, girls, girls..." Spike said, stopping the fight in an instant.

Even though it was quite verbal, there was no violence whatsoever. This forced Spike to play the role of peacemaker.

"There's no need to fight." Spike smiled to both ladies, "I'm sure with Rarity's charm, Fluttershy's brownies, and Applejack's Apple Cobbler, there's plenty of Spike to go around!"

In an instant, both Rarity and Applejack forgot their little fight. Instead...

...they both approached Spike, having him wrap his dragon claws around them. He couldn't be dreaming. Three of the cutest ponies coming on to him? This was like a baby dragon's dream come to life.

"Ohhh, that's so true, sugarcube!" Applejack said, gushing through her cheeks.

"Oh, so true indeed!" Rarity giggled pleasingly.

"Well, Spike... shall we feed you like the king you are?" Fluttershy said with an ounce of seduction.

"Ohhh, we shall..." Spike chuckled.

Spike and the threesome all decided to sit right on the couch, and enjoy his moment. Nothing but dessert and the gorgeous ponies he could ever be with. Things couldn't get any better for him...

...

...

...

...that was until he heard an unexpecting voice.

_"SPIKE, WAKE UP!"_ The voice shouted.

It was so loud that Spike suddenly opened his eyes and woke up. It startled him so bad that he fell out of his bed.

To his disappointment, he looked all around him and realized that Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack were not here.

It was just him and the buzzkill of dreams itself, Twilight Sparkle. She looked a bit upset.

"Agh! Wha- what happened? Where are all my ladies? And where's the brownies? And my apple cobbler?" Spike said, still acting paranoid.

"Good god, you weren't having another one of your sweet dreams, aren't you?" Twilight said, crossing her hooves, "I told you to bring the cookbooks I need to make flambe, yet I don't see them."

"But I brought them home! Honestly!" Spike cried out in defense.

In anger, Twilight Sparkle picked up the cookbook that Spike seemed to bring home, only to be covered in dog drool and teeth marks.

"Really?" Twilight said unimpressed, "If you happened to bring them home, why in the heck was it covered in dog germs and pee the minute I came home last night?"

Spike tried to think up a quick excuse. Too bad he couldn't think of one to begin with.

"I have to make a confession, Twilight..." Spike said.

After taking a very deep breath, Spike blurted out his lie.

"I was raped."

"Oh, don't give me any of that rape crap." Twilight scowled, "You're gonna go down to the store and buy me new cookbooks. And next time, don't even daydream about Rarity having to hit on you."

After she gave Spike more bits, she pushed him out of the house along with his wagon. Who knew Twilight Sparkle could become such a bitch?

"C'Mon, what's so bad about having a dream?" Spike shrugged, "It's not like I saw you watching Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia in the shower together!"

"I'm bisexual, Spike! It's what I do! Now go!" Twilight shouted, shutting the door in Spike's face.

Feeling a little bothered, Spike scraped the dust off of him and left for the bookstore again. He wished he could go back in his dream and enjoy his little threesome and brownies, but thanks to Twilight Sparkle, he didn't get his wish.

"This sucks. Why can't it ever happen to me...?" Spike muttered.

He rolled his wagon in defeat, irritated on his way to the bookstore. Better luck next time, Spike.

* * *

**Looks a little random, but that's how I like it! Until then, you know what to do. (;D)**


End file.
